yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Star Wars: Klon Savaşları (2008 TV dizisi)
| channel =25px Cartoon Network | company =Lucas Film | first_aired = 3 Ekim 2008 | last_aired = Devam ediyor... | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 100 (22 tane gösterildi 44 tane Eylül 2009 'da gösterilecek) | list_episodes = Star Wars The Clone Wars bölüm listesi | imdb_id = 0458290 | tv_com_id = 73668 | preceded_by = Star Wars: Clone Wars | followed_by = | website = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/clonewars/ | production_website = http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/ }} Yıldız Savaşları: Klon Savaşları, Amerikan animasyon televizyon dizisidir. Konu Sinema filmi Star Wars'un animasyon biçimidir.Konu olarak hemen hemen aynıdır.Aynı filmindeki gibi olaylar cumhuriyetçilerle ayrılıkçılar arasındaki uzay savaşlarında geçmektedir.Anlatınlar ise dizinin baş kahramanlarının bu savaşlar sırasında farklı gezegenlerde başlarından geçenler anlatılmaktadır.Ancak bu dizideki farklılıklara örnek olarak Anakin'in bir padawanı vardır. Bilgiler Dizi, 2008 Ağustos ayında 98 dakikalık bir film ile başlayıp, 22 bölüm olarak planlanmış ilk sezonuna Ekim ayında Cartoon Network kanalında giriş yaptı. DVD Yıldız Savaşları dizisinin İlk DVD’si yolda ! Yurt dışında yayını devam eden ve ülkemizde gösterilme yeni başlanan Klon Savaşları animasyon dizisinin ilk DVD'si mart ayında çıkıyor. Sadece dört bölümün yer alacağı ve 24 Mart'ta çıkacak $19.98'lik fiyat etiketine sahip olacak olan DVD de, dizinin ilk bölümü olan ve Yoda'nın bir macerasını konu alan "Ambush", ve Malevolence serisinin üç bölümü "Rising Malevolence", "Shadow of Malevolence" ve "Destroy Malevolence" bölümleri yer alacak. Lucasfilm Pazarlama Başkanı Doug Yates, şöyle diyor: "Pek çok çocuk ve aile favori bölümlerine bir an önce sahip olmak istediklerini bize iletti, biz de bu yüzden bu DVD'yi yayınlıyoruz, bu yaz da ikinci bir dört bölümlük DVD daha gelecek." Klon Savaşları'nın tüm sezonuna sahip olmak isteyenler için ise, 2009'un ilerleyen tarihlerinde çıkmak üzere çok diskli bir set hazırlanıyor. Bu set, ayrıca Blu-ray olarak da yayınlanacak ve sahne arkalarından görüntülerin bulunduğu ek içeriği de beraberinde getirecek. Karakterler thumb|150px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker]] * Anakin Skywalker:Cesur ve genç Jedi şövalyesidir.Ahsoka'nın efendisidir.Çok iyi ışın kılıcı kullanır.Obi-Wan Kenobi'nin önceden Padawan'ıydı.22 yaşındadır.Seçilmiş kişidir.Padmè ile evlidir.Ki-Adi-Mundi'nin geçici padawanıydı. * Obi-Wan Kenobi:Anakin'in önceden Efendi'siydi.Çok iyi dövüşür.Gücü çok iyi kullanır.Anakin'in eski hocası olmasının yanında çok yakın arkadaşlardır. * Ahsoka Tano:Anakin'in Padawanıdır.Padawan olmak için küçük olsada Yoda onu Anakin'in Padawanı yapmıştır.Yeterince tecrübeli değildir.Neredeyse 16 yaşındadır.Plo Koon onu 3 yaşındayken keşfedip Jedi Tapınağı'na getirmiştir.Işın kılıcını ters tutarak savaşır.Shili gezegeninden gelmiştir ve bir Togrutadır.Bir Akul dişi başlığı giymiş gibi gözüksede her togrutanın kafası öyledir. * Padmè Amidala:Anakin Skywalker ile evlidir.Naboo senatörüdür.Tam adı Padmè Amidala Naberrie Skywalker'dır. * C-3PO:Anakin'in 9 yaşındayken yaptığı protokol droid'idir.6,000,000'den fazla dil bilir.Çok şaşkındır. * R2-D2:Anakin'in Yıldızsavaşcısının bakımını yapan droid'dir.Çoğu zaman durumu kurtarır. thumb|150px|right|Anakin,Droideka'yı yok ederken. * Yoda:En güçlü ve en bilge Jedi'dir.Yaklaşık 900 yaşındadır.800 yıldır Jedi eğitmektedir. Bilinmeyen bir ırktan gelmiştir. * Kont Dooku:Anakin'in sağ kolunu o koparmıştır.Yoda tarafından eğitilmiştir.Daha sonra Jedi düzenine karşı gelip bir Siht Lordu olmuştur.Ventress'in hocasıdır.Efendisi Darth Sidious ona Darth Tyranus diye hitap eder. * Mace Windu:Onu Yoda eğitmiştir.Konseyin en bilge 2. Jedi'ıdır.Çok güçlüdür. * Asajj Ventress:Dooku'nun çırağıdır.Rattataki türünden gelen bir kadındır.Keldir.Çok yetenekli bir suikastçidir. * General Grievous:Işın kılıcı eğitimini Dooku'dan almıştır.Bir Jedi olmayı gerçekten çok istemiş fakat güce duyarlılığı olmadığı için Jedi olamamıştır.Vücudunu Droid parçaları ile birleştirerek Ayrılıkçı ittifaka geçmiştir. * Palpatine/Darth Sidious:Senato'nun başkanıdır.İyi birisiymiş gibi davranır.Ama aslında en büyük Sith Lordudur.Dooku'nun efendisidir. * Jar Jar Binks:Galaksi Senatosu'nda Naboo'da yaşayan Gungan'ları temsil etmektedir.Çok sakardır.Bombad Jedi bölümünde sakarlığı durumu kurtarmıştır.Ama Mystery of a Thousand Moons bölümünde sakarlığı nerdeyse Padmè'yi öldürüyordu.Padmè ile çok iyi arkadaştırlar. * Nute Gunray:Ticaret Federasyonu'nun başkanıdır.Çok korkaktır.Gözünü para hırsı bürümüştür.Ama en çok istediği şey Padmè'nin ölmesidir.Çok kötüdür. * Wat Tambor:Ayrılıkçı ittifakın en önemli komutanlarındandır.Çok kötüdür. * Plo Koon:Plo Koon çok zeki bir Jedi'dir.Çok iyidir.Kel Dor ırkındandır.Bazı gazlardan yorunmak için özel bir maske takar.En iyi arkadaşı Kit Fisto'dur.Ahsoka'yı o keşfetmiştir ve Ahsoka'nın en iyi dostlarından biri olmuştur. * Kit Fisto:Eğlenceyi sever.Onu Yoda eğitmiştir.İyi dövüşür.En iyi arkadaşı Plo Koon'dur.Nahdar Vebb'in Jedi efendisidir.Neimoidian ırkındandır. * Aayla Secura:Tüm Jedi'ların içinde güzel kadındır.Twi-Lek ırkındandır.En iyi arkadaşı Luminara'dır. * Luminara Unduli:Tecrübeli bir Jedi'dir.Mirilian ırkındandır.Çenesinde dövmeler olan bir kadındır.En yakın arkadaşı Aayla'dır. * Nahdar Vebb:Mon Calamari ırkındandır.Kit Fisto'nun Padawanıdır.Sadece bir bölümde çıkmıştır.Ve o bölümde Grievous tarafından öldürülmüştür. * Jabba the Hutt:Suç lideridir.Çok zengindir ve büyük bir sarayı vardır.Bir keresinde oğlunu bulmaları için Ahsoka ve Anakin'i göndermişti.Onlar oğlunu bulursa Jabba'nın güçlü ittifakları Cumhuriyete katılacaktı. * Ziro the Hutt:Jabba'nın amcasıdır.Jabba'nın oğlunu yani yeğenini kendisi kaçırmıştır.Huttların lideri olmak ister.Padmè onu yakalamıştır ve hapse atmıştır.Cad Bane adında bir ödül avcısını göndererek hapisten çıkmıştır. * Rotta the Huttlet:Sadece animasyon filmde çıkmıştır.Jabba'nın oğludur.Daha bir bebektir.Çok pis koktuğu için Anakin ona kokarca der. * Magnaguardlar:Grievous'un korumalarıdır.Yanlarında büyük bir değnek taşırlar.Bu değnek elektrik saçar. * Savaş Droidi:Bu Droidler çok aptaldır.Milyonlarca vardır.Ayrılıkçı ittifaktandırlar. * Süper Savaş Droidi:Çok güçlüler ama Jedi'lar için yenmek çok basittir. * Yıkıcı Droid:Yürüyecekleri an tekerlek gibi dönerler.Savaştıklarında çok hızlı ateş ederler ve korunmak için kendilerine ışın kalkanı yaparlar.Jedi'lar bu droidlere karşı çok dikkatli davranırlar. * Klon Askerleri:Bu askerler Cumhuriyetçi ittifaktandırlar.İnsan olmalarına rağmen hepsinin suratları aynıdır.Sadece saç modelleri farklıdır.Kamino'da klonlanırlar. * Klon Komutanı Cody:Obi-Wan'ın yardımcısıdır.Hayalet Filo'nun lideridir.O da bir Klondur. * Klon Pilotu Oddball:Bir pilottur.Çok iyi araç kullanır.Her türlü makineyi sürebilir.O da bir Klondur. * Klon Kaptanı Yüzbaşı Rex:Anakin'in yardımcısıdır.Fakat yardımcıdan çok yakın arkadaş gibilerdir.Çok tecrübelidir.O da bir Klondur. * Klon Komutanı Bly:Aayla'nın yardımcısıdır.O da bir Klondur. * Klon Komutanı Fox:Coruscant'daki komutanlardan biridir.Padmè,Zero'yu tutuklarken yanında bulunan Klonlardan birirdir.O da bir Klondur. * Amiral Yularen:Cumhuriyetin yüksek rütbeli amiralidir.Anakin,Obi-Wan ve Ahsoka ile yakın arkadaşdır. * Gha Nachkt:Bir kaçakçıdır.Grievous ile ortakdır.Grievous'un verdiği görevi yaptıktan sonra parasını isteyince Grievous onu öldürmüştür. * Kral Katuunko:Toygaria gezegeninin kralıdır.Cumhuriyetçi ittifaktandır. * Cad Bane:Zalim bir ödül avcısıdır.Çok kötüdür. * Lok Durd:Ayrılıkçı ittifaktandır.Droidlere hiç zarar vermeyen ama canlıları öldüren bir silah yapmıştır.Anakin Lok Durd'u tutuklayıp,silahı yoketmiştir. * General Whorm Loathsom:Ayrılıkçı ittifakın Christophsis'teki generali. * TC-70:Tıpkı C-3PO'ya benzer çünkü oda bir protokol droididir.C-3PO'nun kırmızı renkli versiyonudur.Jabba the Hutt'un anlaşılmaz sözlerinin(Mukata Puski da Jabba gibi)çevirisini yapar.Jabba the Hutt'un protokol droididir. * A-4D:Grievous'un sağlık droidi.Grievous'a sadıktır fakat çok fazla alay etmektedir.Grievous onu öldürmek ister.Fakat onu öldürürse sağlık işlerine bakacak kimse olmadığı için sadece kızar.Kit Fisto tarafından öldürülmüştür. * Medical Droid:Cumhuriyetçi ittifakın sağlık droidleri. * Onaconda Farr:Padmè'ye amcası kadar yakındır.Padmè ona kısaca Ona amca der.Bombad Jedi bölümünde Ayrılıkçı(Kötü)tarafa geçti.Daha sonra tekrar iyi oldu. * Tee-Watt-Kaa:İlkel bir gezegende yaşayan Lurmen kabilesinin lideridir.Çok barışçıldır. * 4A-7:Asajj Ventess tarafından Jedi'ları tuzağa düşürmesi için gönderilmiştir.Fakat Anakin ve Ahsoka bunu anlayınca Ahsoka kafasını kesmiştir. * Wag Too:Tee-Watt-Kaa'nın oğludur.Çok zekidir. * Hondo Ohnaka:Bir korsandır.Dooku'yu yakalamıştır.Daha sonra Anakin ve Obi-Wan'ı fidye için hapse atmıştır.Cumhuriyet gelip Anakin ile Obi-Wan'ı kurtarırken Hondo'yu tutuklamıştır. * Turk Falso:Hondo'nun yardımcısıdır.Gizlice Hondo'nun kuyusunu kazmaktadır.O da tutuklanmıştır. * Yüzbaşı Argyus:Cumhuriyetten gibi gözükür.Dooku,Ventress ve onu Gunray'i kurtarması için görevlendirdi.Daha sonra işlerini bitirince Ventress onu öldürmüştür. * Silood:Onaconda'nın yardımcısıdır. * Nala Se:Kamino'daki klonları kopyalayan Lama Su'nun yardımcısıdır. * Aurra Sing:Saçını arkadan at kuruğu gibi bağlayan bir kadındır.Göz altları simsiyahtır.Çok keskin nişan alır.Cad Bane'in en iyi adamıdır.Acımasız ve merhametsiz biridir.Yardım isteyen bir senato korumasını gözünü kırpmadan öldürmüştü. * Bail Organa:Cumhuriyet Galaktik Senatosu'nda Alderaan gezegenini temsil eden senatör. * Orn Free Taa:Galaktik Senato'da Ryloth gezegeninde yaşayan Twi-Lek'leri temsil eden senatör.Şansölyeyle yakın arkadaştırlar. * Numa:Bir Twi-Lek'tir.Çok küçük bir çocuktur. * Cham Symdula:Güç kazanma hırsı olsada kötü bir değildir.Ayrılıkçılar Ryloth'u istila ettiğinde Jedi'larla birlikte halkını kurtarmak için çalışmıştır.Halkı için yapamayacağı şey yoktur.Türlerini Senatoda temsil eden Orn Free Taa'ya güvenmemektedir.Twi-Lek ırkındandır. * Riyo Chuchi:Pantora gezegeninin senatörüdür. * Klon Pilotu Gölge 2(Kürdan):3. bölümde Anakin'in liderlik ettiği hava harekatı Gölge Filosundaki askerlerden biriydi.Sadece 3. bölümde görülmüştür ve o bölümde gemisi patlatılarak ölmüştür.O da bir Klondur. * Yüzbaşı Gregar Typho:Naboo kraliçesinin korumasıdır. * Kraliçe Jamillia:Padmè kraliçeliği bırakıp senatör olunca yakın arkadaşı Jamillia'ya devretmiştir.Naboo'nun yeni kraliçesidir. * Jaybo Hood:Thoousand gezegeninde yaşayan zeki bir çocuk.Savaşta ölen ayrılıkçı droidlerin canlandırıp kendine hizmet etmeleri için programlıyor.Anakin'le Obi-Wan'a Mavi Gölge Virüsü'nden kurtulmalarına yardım etmiştir. * Ki-Adi-Mundi:Carean ırkından gelen bir Jedi'dır.Jedi'larda evlenmenin yasak olmasına rağmen Carean ırkından Jedi'lar türlerinini korumak için evlenebilir.Careanlarda her 20 kişiye bir erkek düşer bu yüzden Ki-Adi-Mundi'nin birden fazla karısı ve çocuğu vardır.2.sezonda çıkacaktır.2.sezon ülkemizde gösterime girmedi girmesi bekleniyor. thumb|150px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin ve Dooku'nun savaşlarından biri]] Türkçe Seslendirenler !Seslendirenler !Karekterler |- | Arda Aydın | Anakin Skywalker |- | Berrak Kuş | Padmè Amidala |- | Damla Özüduru | Ahsoka Tano |- | Yekta Kopan | Obi-Wan Kenobi |- | Ahmet Eres | Yoda |- | Mazlum Kiper | Narrator ve Kont Dooku |- | Semir Sergen | Palpatine/ Darth Sidious |- | Ufuk Bigay | C-3PO |- | Ayhan Kahya | Mace Windu |- | Faruk Akgören | General Whorm Lothsam ve Wat Tambor |- | Deniz Salman | Droidler |- | Nilay Cennetkuşu | TC 70 |- | Nilgün Karababa | Asajj Ventress |- | Necmi Yapıcı | Ziro The Hutt |- | Sefa Zengin | Klonlar,Rex,Fox,Bly,Cody ve Oddball |- | Talha Sayar | 4A-7 |- | Boğaçhan Sözmen | Kit Fisto |- | Tuğbey İstanbulluoğlu | Nahdar Vebb |- | Hüseyin Özay | Onacando Farr |- Seslendirenler thumb|150px|left|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi]] thumb|150px|left|Klonlar savaşa hazırlanırken. Yapımda Emeği Geçenler thumb|150px|right|Anakin ve Padmè,Malevolence'nin içindeyken. Dış bağlantılar *Clone Savaşları Türkiye *Cartoon Network'ün resmî Türkiye sayfası * Official Star Wars: The Clone Wars website * Preview Special * Official annoucement * CGCG Inc. cocollaboration with Lucasfilm * * Official teaser trailer * Official Star Wars Celebration IV blog with information on the series Kategori:Animasyon televizyon dizisi Kategori:Star Wars bg:Междузвездни войни: Войната на клонингите (сериал, 2008) ca:Star Wars: The Clone Wars de:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) en:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series) es:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie de televisión de 2008) fi:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (televisiosarja) fr:The Clone Wars (série télévisée d'animation) hu:Star Wars: A klónok háborúja (sorozat) it:Star Wars: The Clone Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ クローン大戦 nl:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (televisieserie) pl:Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (serial animowany 2008) pt:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV) ro:Star Wars: Războiul clonelor ru:Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал, 2008) sv:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV-serie) th:สตาร์ วอร์ส: เดอะ โคลน วอร์ส uk:Зоряні війни. Війна клонів (серіал)